The Wonderful Time Tunnel
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Duas crianças. E aquilo que passa correndo sem avisar, sem dar dicas. / One-shot - InoGaa - UA / Feliz aniversário, Yamanaka Ino!


_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

- _**The Wonderful Time Tunnel**_ -

* * *

.

- Ok. – A palavra saiu longa como quem teimava para sair – Vocês fiquem aqui.

Ino deu a língua para ele. Para a sorte dela, Shikamaru só pareceu adulto até o momento em que correu até o interior do prédio.

No outro banco, que também tinha formato de meia-lua e nada de encosto, Chouji pareceu olhar pra cima, com um sorrisão empolgado, com certeza já imaginando os salgadinhos de qualidade certa a chegarem daqui a pouco. Ino sequer pensou em chamar o amigo para perto dela, talvez por conformismo, talvez porque ele ficasse engraçado com o corpo todo distorcido pela água do pequeno chafariz entre os dois. E, com certeza, essa seria a única diversão disponível nas próximas horas.

Os jardins dalí eram belos em sua seriedade cinza, verde e cor-de-mármore. Lugar perfeito para deixar crianças de 11 anos que, com certeza, não fariam nenhuma besteira. Chouji era mais preocupado em comer, Shikamaru em dormir, e ela... Ela só não tinha nada o que fazer. Talvez cavar buracos. Meninas também fazem buracos na terra (Sakura e Tenten faziam), mas ela não se sentia a vontade para brincar assim. Não alí.

A alegria do gorducho foi virando preocupação aos poucos. Ino arranjou algo para se distrair em algum baú mental, por isso só o notou quando ele pareceu falar algo ao olhar o relógio – Daqueles que tem até bússola.

Fitando o amigo, disse "Oh!" com o azulão de suas íris e olhou para os lados. É verdade... Faz tempo que Shikamaru tinha ido.

Mesmo assim, eles esperaram mais um pouco. Nada do outro voltar. Não é possível... A cantina é bem alí...

- Vou atrás dele. – Ino se levantou. Chouji a olhou como que pedindo, pelo amor de Kami-sama, que ela ficasse.

Ela não deu ouvidos.

- Me espere aqui que eu volto já! – E correu.

- Ei, não me deixe sozinho muito tempo aqui! – Chouji gritou, a voz morrendo no final. Distância.

Não havia diferença entre as pedras do piso antes dos três degraus e as do vinha depois. Mesmo assim, o pouco de colorido que o edifício tinha parecia afetá-las de alguma forma. Não havia portões, ou mesmo uma peça de vidro que pudesse ser chamada assim. Simplesmente se entrava em um hall cheio de colunas que logo viravam paredes e quadros. Ino correu para a direita. Suas mãos se espalmaram, meio que por hábito, na primeira vidraça que encontrara. Empurrou a porta. Porém, só encontrou uns poucos homens altos espalhados entre as mesinhas e o balcão lá dentro.

Foi mais fundo e perguntou, olhou nos cantos e então dirigiu um olhar à moça de avental lá atrás, como se pudesse fazer telepatia. No entanto, ela só disse "Olá!", o que irritou Ino. Dane-se. Procurar alí era inútil e...

_Paf!_

- Com li... – Mas a garotinha teve o braço agarrado – Ei!

Ela se voltou para o moleque – Fácil notar que era outra criança alí – e ia dizer-lhe umas poucas e boas se a expressão vidrada dele não tivesse diminuído a vontade.

Era um garoto de aparência desgrenhada, mas não suja, e tinha uns olhos ocos. Os mesmos que a olharam de cima a baixo como se ele fosse uma máquina de leitura digital. Ino puxou o braço de volta, ou ele a soltou. Ou ambos.

- Você não é ela.

- Ela quem?!

- Minha irmã. Alta, cabelo um pouco mais escuro que o seu. Você a viu?

- Não.

Ino duvidou do que ele falava... Ele, uma pequena máquina cujo comandante estava em seu confortável escritório, falando através dela com sua voz de gente séria e coisificada. E isso lembrava conspirações ou algo dessa espécie. A garota não soube escolher se a situação de agora era amedrontadora ou divertida, mas, antes que o menino estranho se afastasse muito, ela se aproximou dele e o cutucou com força. Com os dois indicadores. Tentou não rir quando ele olhou assustado para ela.

Ao menos, tirara uma dúvida: Os olhos do menino finalmente _brilharam_.

Como Ino não soube o que fazer ou dizer a ele depois disso, o garoto apenas voltou ao normal e resolveu seguir seu caminho.

- Ei, eu também estou procurando alguém! – Se ela o tivesse deixado, é claro – Ele tem um penteado esquisito!

O estranho parou. Um bom sinal? Ele também se voltou para ela e deu uma olhada para os lados, como quem matutava algo. Se o mocinho ruivo alí não soubesse de nada, ele simplesmente a teria ignorado. Ino bateu levemente as mãos uma contra a outra, ansiosa.

Ele sabia!

- Acho que subiu para o 1º andar. – Ele respondeu – Tem coragem de ir até lá?

- Ué? Por que eu não teria?! – Não havia razões para medo. Seu pai só sairia do trabalho daqui a duas horas.

O menino nada respondeu.

- Valeu! – Então, Ino saiu correndo.

O elevador era próximo dalí, mas só após apertar o botão Ino reparou na plaquinha branca mais acima. Manutenção. A garota suspirou, tentando por para fora a ponta de raiva que lhe apareceu por precisar ir pela escada. Maldito Shikamaru! Por que teve que ser logo ele?!

Olhou para os lados. Pelo visto, a escada era um pouco mais longe. Ino lembrou-se então de um corredor que havia visto logo ao entrar. Correu e lá estava o vão entre um quadro de batalha e outro cubista. O local iluminado quase como uma revelação divina.

Dava em outro salão, onde havia alguns sofás e um tapete invejável. A plaquinha verde com a seta inclinada para cima. Acolá, bem no outro lado.

Chegando mais perto, foi então que Ino entendeu a pergunta do estranho.

Aquilo, na verdade, era uma rampa. Comprida, fazendo uma curva mais adiante. O prédio era quase que dividido ao meio, com suas duas partes ligadas por estranhos túneis do jeito burocrático, a parte de fora em puro cimento e riscos do tempo. E janelinhas laterais. E canteiros com plantas muito miúdas. Uma vez, Ino comentara com o pai sobre esse detalhe. Como é que é a vida de uma planta que mora tão alto?

Mas as janelas estavam fechadas. E as lâmpadas no teto não pareciam dar conta, mesmo o túnel sendo largo o bastante para permitir mais luz.

- Posso ir com você?

Ino se espantou ao ver o estranho bem ao lado dela, também olhando _aquilo_.

- Mas você não está atrás da...

- Eu não a achei em lugar nenhum aqui. Detesto ter que fazer isso...

Voltando a fitar a rampa, Ino se sentiu uma boba. Já era uma mocinha grande! Quem disse que um monstro estaria esperando-os no final? No máximo, o maior perigo era encontrar Inoichi lá.

E a menina olhou para o menino, olhou para a mão dele, e a pegou devagar. Ele sequer reagiu. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto. Apenas apertou a dela quando ambos começaram a andar para dentro do desconhecido.

Até que não era tão ruim subir...

As paredes eram tomadas por um sem número de rabiscos fortemente coloridos, como se aquele lugar houvesse sido invadido por centenas de pichadores. Se havia uma parede branca ou creme por trás, não dava para saber. Às vezes, parecia que aquilo tinha alguma ordem especial. Meio que imitando um mundaréu de confusão como o de quando Alice cai no buraco, atrás do coelho. Estava tudo tão escuro ao redor...

Os dois já haviam feito a curva, e um medo de não poder mais voltar se remexeu no estômago de Ino. Na sexta-feira passada, a professora havia falado sobre os assírios.

Ino não queria parar na época dos assírios...

-Por que isso... – Parou a frase por aí. A saída era bem pequena ainda, mas já podia ser vista. Foi então que a garotinha se viu de braços dados (e bem apertados) com o ruivinho.

Tudo nele permanecia igual, mas havia uma indecisão em seus passos.

Ainda parecia surpreendente que ele sentisse alguma coisa.

- Você tem medo dos assírios?

Ele seguiu sem dizer nada. Ino até pensou em estender o assunto, mas, pensando bem... Seria um tormento para ele.

E o túnel acabou.

_Kyaaaa!_

- O q... – Ino apertou o garoto, quase se escondendo atrás dele – O que foi isso?!

- É a minha irmã. – Ele correu em seguida. Ino foi atrás.

Barulho de água caindo no chão.

O anexo escuro ficou para trás na altura da porta do elevador. Daí, só havia um longo e claro corredor e suas inúmeras portas. No final, uma outra sala de espera e mais sofás, tapetes, cadeiras e também janelas panorâmicas. Onde havia um canteiro. Onde alguém segurava uma mangueira.

Ino e o garoto pararam diante de uma moça toda molhada – além da cara de que ia explodir a qualquer momento – e de um menino de penteado esquisito que tinha uma mangueira ligada numa mão e um pacote engordurado na outra.

Não precisavam procurar mais.

.

O acordo de silêncio entre todos foi tão certo quanto o fato de que os amigos de Ino não gostaram muito do estranho. Nenhum adulto poderia saber o que aconteceu. Jamais. Para ficar completo, só faltou um pedido de desculpas do Shikamaru – que se recusou a fazer isso porque, segundo ele, o incidente lá em cima foi acidental. Embora a garota ensopada tenha discordado disso com muita veemência.

E então tudo acabou com a menina ficando sozinha outra vez com o ruivinho, que pelo visto se chamava Gaara. Nome incomum, Ino pensou, e ao que parece ele igualmente já sabia o dela. Não era mais preciso ninguém se apresentar.

- Você sempre vem aqui? – Devia tê-lo agradecido, mas a idéia de que ele também era uma cria deixada ao sol do terraço pelos pais a traiu. Acabou perguntando de boba.

Por outro lado, o tal Gaara muniu-se mais uma vez do seu direito de permanecer calado.

- Muito obrigado! – Ela completou, sorrindo.

- Não tem de quê.

Teria sido uma resposta meio grosseira se ele não tivesse sorrido. Pela primeira vez, apesar de em seguida ele se esquecer de dar tchau. A irmã seguiu ao lado do menino, até estendeu a mão a ele mas logo a recolheu, bufando. Provavelmente havia se esquecido de que o tal Gaara não gostava mais de segurar a mão dos outros como se ainda tivesse 6 anos. Ele não se virou quando Ino gritou-lhe um "até logo", mas mesmo assim ela teve certeza de que foi ouvida. De alguma forma, ele demonstrara isso.

E estes foram os únicos fatos interessantes que ocorreram naquele dia. No mais, tudo seguiu normal, com Ino voltando para casa com o pai mais tarde, fazendo suas lições de casa, jantando e indo dormir como sempre. Porém, a menina seguiu entusiasmada até o fim. Não era todo dia que ela conhecia gente nova.

Ainda bem que um tempo dormindo faz com que o amanhã chegue rapidinho.

.

.

Porém, como de hábito, Ino detestou ver que já era o dia seguinte.

Arrastou-se do quentinho da cama e se arrumou com uma lerdeza que aos poucos foi abandonando a mocinha. Já estava bem alerta antes de sorrir para seu espelhinho de bordas vermelho-fruta. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e encontrou apenas o pai na mesa da cozinha, lendo jornal.

- Acordou sozinha, filha?

É claro... De novo, a ilusão de que a mãe a chamara no quarto. Isso estava ficando frequente demais.

Mas, esperta, Ino tomou para si a cadeira que ficava bem ao lado de Inoichi e, enquanto comia, às vezes olhava de soslaio para as notícias. O velho – mas nem tanto – deu um sorriso orgulhoso a ela noutro momento. Ele andou sorrindo com mais frequência para a filha ultimamente, mas ela só ficava um pouco envergonhada. Não deveria, apesar de tudo. Não deveria.

Infelizmente, ambos nem sempre tinham uma memória solícita, e logo o jeito foi Ino verificar o calendário após terminarem o café. Bufou: Dia ímpar. Enquanto Inoichi já tinha ido para fora, ela tomou a direção contrária e pegou as chaves do carro na gaveta. Agora era torcer para que os mauricinhos do clube da avenida tenham preferido voltar pra casa mais cedo – ou mais tarde.

Assim que se livrasse desse problema, ela voltaria a amar dirigir.

Para os padrões daquela cidade, o local de trabalho dele – agora dos dois – não era distante de casa. Quando dera por si, o prédio já podia ser visto ao longe. E em todo esse tempo ele parecia algo intocável, imutável. Ainda era o mesmo, ao menos por fora. Ino estacionou perto de um banquinho onde alguns meninos jogavam baralho. Pai e filha seguiram juntos rumo à entrada. Até a hora em que só ele seguiu adiante, como sempre.

Inoichi não demonstrara, mas estava apressado. Se não fossem os malditos clientes dele, ambos teriam entrado agora e Ino conheceria de vez seu novo consultório. Era apenas algumas portas antes da do escritório de advocacia de seu pai... Perto demais a ponto de ela se sentir desconfortável, mas a moça tinha de ser grata, apesar de tudo. Não era fácil conseguir um espaço ali, nunca foi. Mesmo que ela preferisse a sensação de independência que apenas um pouco de distância proporciona.

Teve a impressão de que hoje havia mais crianças nos jardins, e não tardou para que Ino se sentasse nos degraus para observá-las. Notou inclusive uma quase ganhando a rua, danada, mas o pequeno amarelou e desistiu. Foi engraçado de se ver.

Entretida, a moça não notou quando um carro preto estacionou perto do dela. E também não tinha porquê notá-lo pois nem a porta dele amassara a sua, nem havia quaisquer sinais de que aquele veículo era diferente de todos os outros. Assim como o homem a sair de lá era só mais um engravatado igual a tantos pelo mundo. Ele andou pelas pedras decoradas do caminho, seguro de si, até parar ao lado de Ino.

E observá-la.

Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa - se é que ia falar – a Yamanaka reparou na sombra dele. Levantou o rosto. Olhou-o por mais 10 segundos...

- Bom dia. – Ele falou.

- Bom dia. – Ela já o vira antes?

- Não é bom você ficar no sol. – E ele estendeu a mão, seco – Venha.

Era indelicado deixar alguém com o braço daquele jeito por muito tempo, mas ninguém é obrigado a ser gentil a ponto de acatar o pedido. Além do mais, o dia não estava tão quente assim. Da mesma forma como Ino não transparecia grosseria – sequer tinha a intenção.

Ela apenas olhava o rapaz. Porém, tudo o que conseguiu por hora foi registar que ele era ruivo, algo indiferente e de olhos _ocos_. E isso era... péssimo. Sentiu-se frustrada.

- Eu estou bem. – Respondeu, desistindo e voltando a olhar pra frente – Obrigado.

Apenas ouviu os passos de sapato social dele se afastarem. Mais um advogado, decerto. Aquele lugar devia ser apinhado de advogados. E Ino, pouco tempo após pensar isso, não conseguiu mais se concentrar. Uma sensação estranha, às suas costas...

Olhou para trás e encontrou o provável-outro-advogado sentado no degrau acima ao seu, na sombra, também olhando para a paisagem. Um sujeito com tendências psicopáticas? Calma, Ino, que o mundo não gira ao seu redor. Mas ele parecia o tipo ideal para se ter medo. Talvez, bastasse apenas não puxar conversa com ele. Ou o contrário, quem sabe.

- Você não tem muita coisa para fazer? – Ela puxou, olhando para ele, que sequer fez o mesmo.

- Cheguei muito cedo. Filial nova. Conhecer o escritório.

"_Puxa. Eu também..._"

- Isso não parece nostálgico? – O rapaz falou. Apontou pra frente quando Ino se virou para ele, estranhando.

- Não tem como não. –Ela riu, se levantando em seguida – Bom, acho que já está um pouquinho mais tarde pra mim... Foi um prazer.

E ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, meneando a cabeça. Não ficou vendo-a ir embora. Nem quando sentiu encontrar uma resposta satisfatória o suficiente para dizer em bom tom que...

- Acho que me lembrei.

Ela ouviu.

- Asami? – Outra vez, os olhos aparentemente vazios dele.

Ino ficou um tanto surpresa, mas não do jeito que indicasse acerto por parte dele. Ela achou graça da expressão de vergonha do sujeito. "_Belo chute!_", pensou em dizer. Não, ele podia levar a mal.

- Ino. – Ela corrigiu, com a intenção de perguntar o dele em seguida.

- Sim, acho que era esse mesmo o nome. – O rapaz se levantou, dando uma sensação esquisita em Ino. Por mais que isso não fizesse sentido, ele parecia, a ela, _arrumado demais_.

A verdade é que fazia um tempinho que, devagar, ela se lembrara também.

- Uma vez, eu subi a escada daqui com uma garota. – Gaara prosseguiu – Se não fosse por isso, eu teria continuado com o medo idiota de subir lá.

- Bom, não é realmente uma escada.

- Eu sei. É só o modo de falar.

"_Ele não mudou nada! Eu acho._"

- Você vai precisar subi-la novamente, Gaara?

Vez dele de fitá-la surpreso.

- Você tem cara de Gaara! – Ela desconversou. E ele deu uma risadinha meio "Puxa, que bom!"

Para em seguida dar aquele passo à frente que sugere despedida.

- Você – Ele pensou um pouco, embora sem dar muitos indicativos disso - vai estar por aqui mais tarde?

- Claro!

Vez dela de estender a mão, e foi correspondida polida mas imediatamente. Cumprimento típico de _profissionais_. Ou de parceiros que se reconhecem. Ino se viu sem vontade de largar a mão dele, embora o tenha feito.

Gaara devia ser de gente tradicional, dada a precisão em sua reverência – que mesmo assim soou tão estranhamente calorosa quanto o recente aperto de mão. Mas na hora em que a moça ia escutar o "tchau" dele, uma terceira voz apareceu indagando pelo porquê de a moça ainda estar alí.

O ex-menino-ruivo-da-mochila, então, foi apresentado ao pai da ex-menina-loira-que-procurava. E Inoichi pareceu ter simpatizado com o rapaz, mesmo com o quê de "Aí tem!" que surgiu junto com o ato do velho de pôr a mão no queixo. Ino olhou injuriada para o pai, que deixou as especulações de lado mesmo sem – aparentemente – notar a bronca muda de sua moça.

Como o elevador estava em manutenção, os três foram pela rampa.

A memória é traiçoeira, ou aquele lugar recebera umas novas mãos de tinta, o que era mais provável. Ino apertou os olhos, tentando encontrar algum traço colorido por trás daquele mar homogêneo e severo de cor-de-areia. Quando encontrou, foi só na faixa de delimitava a fronteira entre a parede e o piso: Era verde. Escuro. Tendendo a virar preto por conta de as lâmpadas do túnel não darem conta.

E os dedos de Gaara se roçaram nos dela.

Como ela foi parar bem ao lado dele?!

Se Gaara ainda fosse medroso, poderia muito bem segurar sua mão. E Ino pensou que isso não seria má idéia, embora a cutucasse o pensamento de que estava "pulando etapas". Mal o conhecia, afinal!... Ele estava com a pasta na mão direita, ela há pouco passou a bolsa para o braço esquerdo. Mesmo assim, apenas seguiram próximos, em um virtual contato.

E, de repente, observando o moço e fazendo mais comparações passado-presente, Ino não conseguiu mais olhar para ele até alcançar o fim da rampa. Só voltou a fazer isso quando percebeu que ele iria para algum andar mais acima.

Porém, Gaara ficou alí, no início do corredor e com seu ar de estátua, enquanto Ino e o pai não entrassem em alguma das portas. Ela olhou para trás umas duas vezes antes de desaparecer para ele. Que a carregou na mente – igualzinho daquela outra vez! – quando retomou seu rumo para mais um dia de trabalhos publicitários. Acabou irritado no meio do caminho mas negou insistentemente que era por estar pensando coisas – para os padrões dele – muito fora do comum. E permitiu-se, então, sentir-se feliz. Bem que o haviam recomendado a pensar que a vida não era só empresas e papéis e tarjetas...

.

Enfim, o resto do dia seguiu normal. Pois não há nada mais normal do que se familiarizar com a mesa e a estante novas, recém-chegadas no seu agora espaço de trabalho. Mais tarde viriam os livros, a maca, o computador e todo o resto. Seria bom. É, vai ser.

Nada mais normal, também, do que mais tarde acabar dando de cara com Gaara novamente - Logo na cantina – mesmo que não com tempo o suficiente para conversas. Ela se acostumaria a vê-lo todos os dias. Será que podiam se considerar, se alguma forma, colegas de trabalho?

É claro que hoje mesmo que ela saberia exatamente onde ficava o escritório dele. E nem ele o dela. E isso sequer os interessava o bastante no momento. Porém, o desejo de que realmente se criasse uma rotina entre ambos veio forte, adulador. Não que Gaara e Ino precisassem se sentir inseguros quanto a isso.

Segundo os dois, era só a vontade de rever velhos amigos. E, pensando bem, até que era.

- Ino!

Ah, sim! Ela estava na escadinha de entrada outra vez, Gaara já voltara ao trabalho, e o pai dela se encontrava na mesma situação. Fora que agora sim a moça iria realizar a mudança do grosso de suas coisas para o espaço novo. Era por isso que Chouji e Shikamaru estavam lá embaixo.

A moça desceu, pensando... De certa forma, _aquele episódio_ aconteceu _ontem_. Ao menos, foi essa a sensação que atingira Ino em cheio agora. De repente, soou estranho ver Chouji com o cabelo comprido e Shikamaru usando um anel de noivado. Ou ela havia ficado cega esse tempo todo.

- Vocês. Demoraram. – Ela meteu os braços entre os dos dois. Corrente e cadeado.

Enquanto eles discutiam bestamente de quem era a culpa, Ino sentiu o ar à sua volta um tanto mais quente. Olhou para cima e lhe pareceu que colocaram algum filtro de intensidade no céu. Tudo estava mais vívido como um paraíso inalcançável. Agora ela já sabia quem foi que roubou os rabiscos do túnel.

- Sabem... – Ino interrompeu os amigos - ...hoje eu encontrei uma pessoa!

- Hã?!

Poxa vida! Homens... Sempre cheios dos ciuminhos.

.

**.Fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu já estava sentindo falta de escrever uma one-shot. É incrível como, com elas, o trabalho é mais tranquilo e às vezes até sai mais bem feito do que o das longfics. Além do mais, hoje é o primeiro aniversário da Ino que eu passei aqui no FF. Nada, então, como tentar comemorar à altura! *se empolga*

Reviews ou não vou ter como pagar o bolo da festa, snif!

.


End file.
